What's It Like
by WHEVERgeek
Summary: A story about the friendship between Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee. A fun, exciting, peaceful day and some questions of how it feels to be someone else. Currently a one-shot, could turn into much more depending on the opinion of readers.


Sam woke up to the sun shining into his bedroom window. He felt the warmth on his face. He was awake, but he didn't have to get up yet. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped together under his head.

'My bed, my house.' It felt good to think about it. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was home for a break. Merely weeks ago, his brain and simple thoughts didn't click. Complex equations and symbols were flooding his mind. Yes, they would occasionally haunt his memory even now, but life was so much more peaceful. Insane fights, running for his life, being at home felt good. Even though it was early morning—so not his time of day—he rolled over and placed his feet on the floor. The open window provided a nice view, the sun was shining as brightly as he had felt, and it looked so peaceful outside.

He put on a pair of backless shoes, which completed his get up of grey sweats and a white t-shirt, and walked outside. It felt good, a little cool, but good. Anything was better than the heat of fire and explosions coupled with screams of both humans and Mechs. He shook the thought out of his mind. For now, everything was normal. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

'Normal, right…'

"_It's a beautiful morning. I think I'll go outside for a while, and just smiiiillle."_ Sam heard the Rascals before he saw the source. He turned around to see a bright yellow Camaro, in the driveway.

He laughed and walked over to his car, his guardian, his protector, his ambassador… his best friend. "I couldn't agree with you more there, 'Bee." Sam put a hand on the roof. 'Bee's car engine was off, and no one else may have noticed, but Sam could tell what was a Mech by touch. They were living he could tell, barely audible hums and light vibrations, just the feel of them. He knew.

'Bee was excited for him to be home. Sure he got to go with him to college now, but Sam was often busy and in places he simply couldn't go, or watch. It felt good to be with Sam to just "hang out" as the humans call it. He knew Sam didn't have anything planned for the day, so he had already sent a text message to Mikaela, through his satellite link. She had agreed to meet him at her place.

Sam jumped slightly, at hearing 'Bee's engine start up. He moved his hand as 'Bee backed out of the driveway. Sam looked dumbfounded at the Camaro.

"_I'll be back."_ Arnold Swartzenegger's voice came through the speakers. With that Sam watched his car drive away, windows tinting darker as it drove, and at a speed that certainly wasn't below the speed limit. He stared at the road for a few more seconds. Then turned to go back into the house, he needed to change anyway. Sam had a small hint of worry in his mind that it might be something serious. 'If it was 'Bee would have told me right?' He decided he was indeed right, at least, this time.

He saw his parents in the garden around back. "Good morning Mom, Dad." He smiled.

"Oh, hey Sam" his dad kept his gaze on the garden, but there was genuine cheer in his voice.

His mom walked up to him, and gave him a one-armed hug; Mojo was in the other arm. "Good morning! There are some left over pancakes on the stove if you want some."

"Thanks, Mom." Sam looked kind of confused, but then corrected his expression. "Uh, I think I'm going to go hang out with 'Bee today. That's where I'll be if you are looking or something."

"Okay," she was half listening; he didn't really have to ask for permission. "Have fun."

Sam went inside, freshened up, and changed clothes. Then walked up to the kitchen counter. Sure enough, there was a plate of pancakes. He heard 'Bee's engine outside, grabbed a pancake, rolled it up and poured some syrup in the middle, careful to clamp the end of it with his hand. Then he grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and quickly ran out the door.

He was running towards the Camaro, and Mikaela almost burst out laughing. Here was her boyfriend running—stumbling—out to the car, holding a wet paper towel in one hand and using the other to cram a burrito style pancake into his mouth. The windows were still relatively tinted and he couldn't tell that she was inside. Mikaela leaned down to make sure Sam didn't see or hear her.

"He looks absolutely ridiculous, adorable, but ridiculous. Don't tell him this 'Bee but I eat pancakes like that on the run all of the time."

The Camaro began to shake. Mikaela was confused at first, then realized that 'Bee was laughing in car form. Then she burst out laughing herself. She clutched her hands to the steering wheel and leaned her head against it, still laughing the seatbelt stretched over her shoulder. Bumblebee opened the passenger door. Sam had the most startled and embarrassed face either of them had seen. They laughed even harder. Sam was surprised to see Mikaela and felt a little annoyed that she had seen him so dorky. (Especially, since he wasn't trying to do it on purpose.)

The embarrassment soon left his face when he assessed the scene in front of him. 'Bee was shaking with laughter, and Mikaela joined along. She wasn't just laughing though; she was gripping his steering wheel in the driver's seat, completely comfortable. He remembered a time when Mikaela wouldn't even sit in his driver's seat; he realized Bumblebee wasn't just his best friend.

"Oh, I see how it is. You two think you are so sneaky!" Sam pretended to be angry, and stuffed his "pancake burrito" in his mouth. He contorted his face to a look not far from insane, with his mouth completely full. "MHOW D-DO YOU LIKE ME VNOW!!!" His words were distorted with his full mouth.

'Bee and Mikaela kept laughing, as Sam wiped his face with the wet paper towel and swallowed. He had a huge smile on his face. Finally, they all stopped laughing. Mikaela and Sam began talking about his college and her working at the shop. They hadn't heard the music in the background, playing softly.

"_And the world, turn it inside out, yeah. Floating around in ecstasy"_

Then Bumblebee did something Sam had never seen him do, in fact, Sam didn't know he could. The seatbelt came up and around Sam, latching into the buckle. Bumblebee had known exactly what he wanted to do. True, both of them were happy with a more "normal" life, but he knew they wanted what humans call an "adrenaline rush." He'd scanned the web about it, after going through such terrifying things some people can see life as boring. Bumblebee thought he should lift them up a bit.

"_Don't stop me now."_ The music was louder now. Mikaela and Sam both knew it was the Queen song, and they looked at each other eyes growing wide. Their thoughts were on the same page, it was also the "most popular" driving song. They looked at the road in front of them, completely clear of traffic and the direction leading away from town to the middle of nowhere with dirt roads. 'Bee had planned this.

"Uh, Oh." They said together, the worry was overridden with excitement.

"_Don't stop me…." _The music blared and the air blasted on full, as 'Bee revved himself up and shot off down the road. "_'Cause, I'm havin' a good time. I'm havin' a good time!"_

Bumblebee turned down onto the back dirt roads. Mikaela and Sam heard whirring and clicking under them. He was modifying the already fast Camaro. Mikaela was in heaven, she lifted her arms as much as the car would allow and screamed like she was on a roller coaster, her eyes wide, and her mouth wide open in a smile. Sam looked a little worried at first, but then quickly joined in with Mikaela. His scream wasn't typically manly, but it was genuine and fun. (A/N: Come on you guys know, the "Shia scream.")

"_I am a satellite I'm out'a control."_

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed happily. "Check that out!" He glanced over to where her finger was pointing. The speedometer was changing, making room for more and higher numbers. Yet, the numbers and spacing were all still perfectly proportioned. Contrary to the lyric, 'Bee was perfectly in control.

"_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you…."_

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and began singing and dancing along with Bumblebee's music.

"_Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Have a good time, good time. Don't stop me. Don't stop me. AHHHHHHHH!"_

"Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Don't stop me. Don't stop me. Have a good time, good time. Don't stop me. Don't stop me. AHHHHHHHH!" After they finished they kept dancing, screaming and enjoying the ride.

"_La, dadada, dadada…….."_ The tag began to play, and 'Bee's car mode whirred and clicked back into that of a standard Camaro. He slowed to a stop right on the place where he had a "breakdown" the first time he had met Mikaela. The humans recognized it.

"Bumblebee, you are amazing!" They said together, their heads firmly against the back of the seats to calm themselves from the best ride they had ever been on.

"I know." Bumblebee said proudly. It wasn't a song clip it was a voice, his voice. Both Mikaela and Sam sat up; they didn't hear this voice often. Bumblebee's voice had gotten stronger, but it was still weak. Bee's voice sounded less, robotic, in some way, in comparison to when they heard it first. Like it was getting more like what his voice should be. His voice sounded younger than the other autobots, but not as brash and annoying as the twins, Skids and Mudflap. He sounded like someone Sam could meet at college.

"I love your voice," Mikaela said.

"I have to agree it's awesome to hear you say things with your own voice." Sam agreed. "And that RIDE! 'Bee you are the best 2000 dollars I've ever spent." He could have sworn he felt the car rattle in laughter.

"Thanks." Bumblebee replied, there was an obvious smile in his voice.

They spent the rest of the day together, just the three of them driving, laughing, and talking. ('Bee didn't say anything else that day, without use of clips/radio.)

Bumblebee and Sam drove into the garage that night, after dropping off Mikaela. 'Bee had shut off his engine. Sam started to grab the handle and step out of the car, but thought against it.

"Hey, 'Bee. What's it like?"

A whirring came from the car that sounded something similar to "hmm?"

"You know, being a super powerful robot, that changes into a super awesome car? "

"Sam." Sam's eye's lit up; he had never heard Bumblebee say his name. "What's it like…" A pause, 'Bee hadn't said a sentence this long using his 'normal' voice, Sam realized this and waited patiently. "…to be human?"

Sam reached for the door handle, but Bumblebee opened it before he could reach. "Good point buddy. " He stepped out of the car and shut the door. "Good Night."

He heard the Camaro beep like the car alarm was being activated—Bumblebee's way of saying "Goodnight" Then he heard the faint sound of 'Bee slipping into recharge, and went up to his room to do the human equivalent.


End file.
